LED flashlights have many advantages over flashlights that use conventional light bulbs, including lower power consumption (i.e., longer battery life), better wavelength matching (i.e., less dispersion), and other benefits. Typical LED flashlights, however, like their conventional-bulb counterparts, usually have only one function, namely, to provide a constant beam of light.